Generation All: Final Stand
by Speedingbullet
Summary: My own twist as to how the Archie comic series should end, includes most all characters, deals with alot of issues. Both generations of fredom fighters must fight the new evil, Lord Ivo.
1. Intoduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Archie comics, Sega, or any other owners of Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
This is meant to be a kind of 'this is the end of the series and its going out in a bang' thing, because lets face it, Sonic comics suck now a days. The story includes practically all characters, there will be deaths and yes, a roboticizer will be created. There will be many things in here, so you are warned. This is only the intro, so tell me if you want me to continue it, I will any ways though.  
  
  
  
Generation All: Final Stand  
  
  
  
The planet Mobius was a peaceful planet, until ultimate war broke out twice across its mighty face. Both wars combined lasted two decades. After three years of peace and serenity the mighty forces of Lord Ivo, the new satanic force of destruction, surfaced.  
  
The world was thrown into total chaos, darkness covered the skies, people were put in a constant state of fear and panic, and the only hope for the world was the combined forces of the senior and junior fighters of oppression, the freedom fighters. 


	2. The spark of light

Chapter 1, Generation All: Final Stand  
  
  
  
The once great city of Mobotropolis, once restored to glory, now fallen in ruins. Buildings burned to ghastly ruins and toxic wastes of all sorts float freely in the airs and waters. Though dirty and a run down place all itself, it is here that the freedom fighters solemn researchers work constantly, perfecting a way to create a de-roboticizer.  
  
Down, through the floors of the ruined city, underneath the surface, through the labyrinth of hallways, there is the lone clacking of typing ringing through the empty halls. In a large room, scattered papers and broken machines lay scattered over the floor and several desks. In a corner of the room, huddled over a computer, a form was furiously hacking away at the keys, enthralled in his work.  
  
"I made the roboticizer with a constant flow, if I can reverse that flow then maybe, I can create the de-roboticizer. After all these years, and in our darkest hour...my research is finally complete!"  
  
He quickly saved his information on a disk and grabbed it from the computer. He ran down the halls until he came to a ladder. Climbing up he shut it hurriedly and ran down a dirt path, covered with broken trees and remains of robots.  
  
As he ran into the city he headed for another underground base. Sliding in quietly he walked down to a large room. Gathered in the room was a crowd of people, talking loudly and quite urgently.  
  
Pushing through the crowd he found a robotic blue hedgehog standing in the corner.  
  
"Jules, I've completed my research. With the remains of the old roboticizer in the lab I can easily create this. Now, where is Sonic?"  
  
"He's up talking to the princess, best be careful, he has an attitude today."  
  
The other robotic hedgehog pushed through the crowd again and was now standing close to the leader of the underground revolution, Princess sally Acorn. Standing next to her was the royal family, King and Queen Acorn. And then, of course, there was Sonic.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
A male blue hedgehog looked over. He tore himself away from the princesses' discussion and hastened towards him.  
  
"What is it unc? Did you find something out?"  
  
"Yes, indeed Sonny boy. I have finally completed the de-roboticizer."  
  
The blue hedgehog gazed, seemingly bedazzled, at his robotic uncle.  
  
"I'll go tell princess sally. When can you get working on it?"  
  
"With the proper materials from the junkyard I should be able to complete it in a month."  
  
"A month?!" Sonic exclaimed. "That's to long! Can't you make it faster?!"  
  
The robot hesitated. "I'd need you help and your fathers, as for your mother, have her and Bunny take a small crew to the junkyard off of Mobotropolis and gather what we need. Now, go tell the princess! Not a moment to lose!"  
  
Sonic hurried back to the royal family. He quickly whispered into her ear the recent information he had received. She looked at him wildly, then nodded.  
  
"SILENCE!" Raising her hands in the air she commanded her people. "My citizens, we have glorious news. Our leader of scientific research has just informed me that we now have the means to create the de-roboticizer!"  
  
There was a loud cheer through out the crowd, robots and mobians alike. Again she raised her hands. There was silence again.  
  
"We now need proper materials. Bernie and Bunny will head a small team to the junkyard, consisting of Tails, Rotor, Antoine and Mina. Sonic, Jules and Sir Charles will be leading the creation process, so pay very good respect to them, if they ask for help or more materials, help! This may well be our path way to our resurrection!"  
  
There was another loud cheer and the people of Acorn raised their fists in union in the air, signifying their will power.  
  
As they were leaving Charles felt a hand grip his shoulder. When he turned back he saw Jules, his younger brother, stood there.  
  
"I don't recall ever agreeing to helping you build that thing." Jules said sarcastically.  
  
Charles did his best to muster a smile and simply replied, "Oh, I know you're smarter than you give off."  
  
~End chapter 1  
  
Next chapter, Sonic, Jules and Charles begin building and Bernie and Bunny lead the group to the junkyard. Some chapters will belong, others short, the next one may not be to long, trying not to make it boring. However, the third may be, since there is a lot of plot expo. that needs to be dished out. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
